Melting Flames
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: What are you to do when your forced to make the hardest decision ever? Who do you choose : your best friends or the love of your life?
1. Chapter 1

**_Melting Flames_**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary- What are you to do when your forced to make the hardest decision ever? Who do you choose : your best friends or the love of your life? **

The sun reflected it glare on the lake on Hogwarts grounds. Today was a extra ordinarily hot day. The students at Hogwarts were all dressed in shorts, and t-shirts, and almost every single person was outside. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were all sitting outside in the shade under a tree. Both boys were wearing shorts and t-shirts and Hermione was wearing a skirt and a tank top. Ron was currently struggling to write his potions essay which was due in a couple of days, Harry was writing in transfigurations essay, and Hermione had finished all her homework so she sat day dreaming and watching someone.

"Hello everyone." Ginny Weasley greeted as she and Luna Lovegood walked over to the golden trio

"Hi Ginny, hi Luna."

"Hermione." Luna greeted before she kissed her boyfriend Ron and sat down beside him. Ginny sat down beside Harry, her boyfriend. The five of them spent the next little while just laughing and talking about stuff.

"Hermione when did you get a tattoo?" Ginny asked

"I don't have a tattoo."

"Yes you do I saw it. It's where your shoulder and neck connect."

"No I don't." Suddenly Hermione started to panic as she felt Ron move her hair aside, she heard him gasp.

"You...you..have a tattoo." Ron stared at the tattoo on Hermione's shoulder, it was to snake making the shape of a heart. It was small but still beautiful. Hermione pushed Ron's hand away from her hair and put in back covering up her tattoo.

"Yes, I do have a tattoo."

"Of a snake."

"Yes of a snake." Hermione took a look at their shocked faces and stood up "Now if you don't mind I am going to go."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Are you dating a Slytherin?" Hermione looked at the girl for a minute

"Yes." And she turned around and walked away. Hermione enter the library and she sat down staring at the wall. A few minutes later she heard Ron and Harry come in, they walked over to her and sat down.

"Hermione why on earth are you dating a Slytherin?" Harry asked

"Because."

"Why?" Ron whined

"Because I can, Ron."

"Who are you dating?"

"I can't say."

"Why not? It doesn't matter as long as it's not Malfoy." Ron and Harry started laughing, they both stopped once they realised Hermione wasn't.

"Your...your..MALFOY?" Ron yelled "What were you think why on earth are you dating Malfoy?" Ron hissed

"BECAUSE I CAN."

"Hermione if you want to date Malfoy that's your business but we can no longer be friend if you do." Both boys stood up

"WHAT?"

"You have to choose." Both boys left the library and Hermione watched them. Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears. They couldn't do this, they were best friends and she couldn't break up with Draco she loved him.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon, trying to figure out who to choose. Around 6 o'clock Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, she walked through the front doors, she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, she ate a little bit of her dinner before Ron, Harry and Ginny entered. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Hermione." Ginny greeted as she sat down.

"Hi."

"Have you choose?" Ron asked as he started to eat his dinner

"Yes. But before I tell you guys what I choose, I have something to tell you. I love him and I hate you guys for making me choose. So I choose him." Hermione stood up and went to walk away when Ron snatched her wrist.

"MALFOY, you choosing MALFOY, over us your best friends," Everyone was knowing looking at the fuming red head

"Yes." Hermione whispered before walking out of the Great Hall

"HERMIONE GET BACK HERE." She heard Ron yell, she just ignored him. Hermione kept walking until she reached the Gryffindor dorms, she walked over to her bed and laid down before bursting into tears. After crying for a while Hermione fell asleep. The next morning, Hermione woke up in a empty dorm, sighing Hermione got up and had a shower before getting dressed in a long sleeve shirt and a pair jeans. She cast a drying spell on her hair and she put on some cover up and mascara and eyeliner before heading downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She entered the front doors and everyone stared at her. She was just about to turn around and walk away when she felt two arms grabbed her and drag her towards the Gryffindor table.

"Come on Mione you can sit with us." She heard George say or was it Fred.

"Guys please just let me go."

"Nope"

"Your"

"Going"

"To"

"Eat with us." The twins finished together. She sighed and sat with them at the table and ate a little bit of food. Ron and Harry continued to watch Hermione.

"Okay I'm done may you please let me go?" Hermione asked the twins that were still holding her

"Hmmm, yea I guess you can go." Fred said while letting go or her and George let go as well, Hermione got up and walked out of the Great hall. She walked to the front entrance doors and went outside, it was dark and cloudy out, not raining yet. She sat on the front steps and just watched out into the distance everyone was still inside so it was quiet out. She heard the front door opened and she felt someone sit down beside her, they wrapped their arms around and her and she sigh.

"They found out and they made me choose. You or them." The two sat in silence for a while before Draco spoke.

"You choose me?" Hermione nodded "You should have choose them."

"What?"

"We should break up."

"What?"

"I said we should break up." Draco said before standing up and walking back inside. Hermione stared at the door before long she felt the tear sliding down her cheeks. She just sat there and cried. _How did everything get so screwed up in less than 24 hours? _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Melting Flames_**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary- What are you to do when your forced to make the hardest decision ever? Who do you choose : your best friends or the love of your life? **

**WARNINGs- a small fight. **

Hermione got up and walked to the Gryffindor common room, she whispered the password and walked inside, she almost turned right back around when she saw Ginny Harry and Ron sitting inside.

"Moine what happened?" Ginny asked while getting up to comfort her friend. "That jerk broke up with you?" Ginny asked while hugging her, Hermione nodded her head and she felt Ginny hug her tighter.

"Moine were so sorry." She heard Harry say, before him and Ron left. Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch just talking and Hermione crying.

"What would the ferret be?" Harry asked Ron. The two continued to hunt though the castle before the finally found who they were looking for.

"YOU FERRET." Ron yelled Malfoy and his cronies' turned around to see who it was.

"What is your problem now, Weasley?" Draco asked

"YOU BROKE HER HEART."

"And?" Before anything else could be said Ron and Harry both started beating Draco. Ron punched him in and the face and Harry punched him in the gut.

"MISTER. WEASLEY LET HIM GO." Professor McGonagall screeched, Ron dropped Draco who he had pinned against the wall. "Would you two care to explain what is going on here?" She asked while looking at Harry and Ron. Both boys just lowered their heads. "Fine 150 point will be taken form each other you. And you will be serving dentin with Professor Snape for the next week. Would you two please escort Mister. Malfoy to the hospital wing." She asked Crabble and Goyle, they did as she asked and they left.

By dinner time everyone knew everything. Ron and Harry tried to kill Draco. Draco had three broken ribs and a concussion and a very black eye, Madame Promfrey fixed him as best as she could. Draco and Hermione were dating and they broke up. And the golden trio was once again re-united. A week later Ron and Harry had finished the dentins and Hermione and Draco hadn't spoken a single words. No insults had been shared between Draco and Harry and Ron. Once again it was hot and sunny, everyone was outside sitting in the shade our just playing in the sun. Draco sat in a tree watching everyone have fun. Finally his eyes landed on the person he was looking for, she was sitting with Saint Potter and Weaslebe under a tree.

"You still love her." He heard Pansy Parkinson say.

"I have no clue what your talking about." He said while looking at his childhood friend who was sitting next to him in the tree.

"Yes you do, you still love her." Draco sighed

"What if I do?"

"Aw my sweet Draco, I have no clue." Pansy wrapped her arm around his shoulder. " But in the end I know everything will work out."

"You know I really hope you are right?" Draco said while laying his head against her shoulder

"So do I."Pansy said as rest her head on his. Most student were starting to head inside and to the Great Hall for dinner, Draco had left about 10 minutes ago. Pansy stayed up in the tree until Hermione had left to go inside she jumped down from the tree and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"You two are bastards you know that?" Pansy snarled once she reached them

"Something we can help you with Parkinson?"

"You two have any idea what you have done?"

"Why don't you tell us what we did?"

"You broke up two people who were in love. Not to mention you just plain broke one. But seriously Draco he has been a mess, and I'm pretty sure Granger's been the same way."

"He broke up with Hermione. HE broke her heart." Pansy burst out laughing at them

"You two are really blind aren't you. Draco broke up with her because she choose him over your guys friendship. He notice how hurt she was with out you two as her friends. So he broke up with her..."

"So that we wouldn't." Harry finished

"Yeah. So next time you two want to beat up the person that hurt her, think about who you really should be hurting." Pansy turned around and walked into the castle.

"We need to make this right, Ron." The two boys walked into the Great Hall and walked over to where Hermione who was sitting beside Ginny.

"We're sorry." Harry said and Ron nodded

"For what?" Hermione asked

"For making you choose. It's all our fault. We're sorry for making him break up with you and for break him." Ron said

"It's not your guys fault completely."

"No it is our fault, if we hadn't made you choose than he wouldn't haven't broke up with you and we wouldn't have tried to kill him. Hermione we are really, really sorry." Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Thank you for apologizing but it really wasn't completely your fault. I appreciate it."

"Hermione we have agree that we will." Harry started

"Respect whoever you fall in love with" Ron continued

"Even if it is the ferret"

"And we won`t try to kill them. " Both finished at the same time

"Thank you." Hermione whispered while hugging them again. "I'm gonna go for a walked outside." Hermione hugged them again before leaving the Great Hall. Ron turned to Ginny

"What now?"

"Talk to Malfoy, and when I say 'talk' I mean talk."Ginny said before returning to her meal. Harry and Ron sighed before walking over to the Slytherin table and to Draco, who was sitting across from Pansy and Blaise.

"Potter, Weasel." Blaise sneered, Draco turned around to look at them

"Can I help you?"

"You have one chance. One chance to make things right with Hermione if you still love her." Draco stared at them like they had lost their minds

"What makes you think I'm still in love with her?" Draco asked

"A little snake told us." Harry said while looking at Pansy who smiled, Draco followed his eyes and looked at Pansy

"You told them?"

"Yeah, and I think you should do as they say and make things right." Draco smiled at her and Blaise wrapped his arms around his girlfriends shoulder.

"Where is she?" Draco asked while turning to Harry and Ron

"Outside, she said she was going for a walked." Ron said, Draco nodded and stood up

" Uh ... Thanks I guess. " Harry nodded

"Uh.. Malfoy if you hurt her again, we'll hunt you down." Ron threatened, Draco nodded and left the Great hall.

Walking out the front doors, Draco saw the sky was dark black and it was going to be a storm soon, immediately walked over towards the Lake, just as he figure Hermione was sitting there, her knees were brought up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them, her chin was resting on her arms.

"Hermione." She jumped up in surprise and turned around to face Draco.

"You scared me, what are you doing here."

"Can I asked you something?"

"While you just did but I guess you can asked me another one."

"Why did you choose me over your friendship with Potter and Weasley." It was starting pouring rain now.

"Because I loved you. But I guess that feeling wasn't returned." Both of them were soaked

"How can you even say that. Of course I loved you. I only broke up with you so that you wouldn't loose your so-called friends."

"I still love you." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waists and kissed her, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Hermione." Draco whispered as they broke apart

"Yea."

"I love you too."

**_The story was really long so I made it into two chapters. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review. _**


End file.
